


Druxy

by Miranthia



Series: Maveline [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: adj.-- Having decayed spots or streaks of a whitish color; something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.





	Druxy

"Maddi…" Aveline said wearily, rummaging around in her pack for a bottle of water and an apple. "How many more apartments are we going to look at? We must have gone through thirty just today!"

Madeline chuckled and flipped through the paper in her hand, missing the glare that the ginger had thrown her way. “I’m sorry love; is it wrong that I want to find a nice place for you?”

Aveline huffed and smiled slightly, finally finding what she had been looking for. “No, I suppose there isn’t. I’m just tired, and hungry.”

Maddi folded up the paper and sat down on the bench next to Ave, the two ignoring the hustle and bustle of the city around them. She put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple lightly. “I know, dear. Just one more place, then we will go eat, and we’ll be done for the day. Alright?”

"You promise?"

Maddi took the water that was handed to her and took a swig, nodding as she swallowed. “Scout’s honor!” She eyed the apple in Aveline’s hand, her stomach rumbling audibly. “That is probably the reddest apple that I’ve ever seen in my life. How does it taste?”

Aveline eyed her and smiled mischievously, bringing the fruit closer to her mouth. “I don’t know, I haven’t had a chance to taste it yet.” She giggled as Maddi made to snatch it away from her, both of their hands colliding and knocking the fruit to the ground, hitting a rock with a juicy THUD.

"Aww look what you did!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Aveline said incredulously, picking the apple up and rinsing it off with their remaining water. "Here look, it almost split in two."

As Aveline pulled the ruin fruit apart they stared down at it in horror, noses wrinkled in disgust. The inside was completely rotten to the core and smelled absolutely awful. They both ‘eeeeeeewed’ in disgust and found the nearest waste bin, chucking it disdainfully inside.

"Urgh, I hope that’s not some kind of indicator that the next place we-"

"Don’t even say it Madeline Hawke or I will…."

Whatever Aveline was going to threaten to do was forever forgotten as the two set off for their next destination, the red head giggling slightly as the raven haired woman kissed her soundly.


End file.
